Chaotic Accident
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: After an unsightly event, Chaor realizes just how much he loves Kaz. Father/Son relationship
1. Accident: Chapter 1

_This is a story I have posted on my DA account. Due to a small while back poll a few people said they would like to see my work from there to here. _^_^_ Enjoy! _

_(more to come latter) R&R Please _~_^

* * *

Kaz was sitting at his normal table with his group of friends. Payton was stuffing his face with food he got from the cafeteria; Kaz didn't even want to know what it was. And Sarah and Tom were arguing about who's match was harder so they could prove who's monster was better. As for Kaz he was scanning though his scanner.

"So Kaz, what are you going to do before your next match?" Payton began after licking his tray clean.

"I'm looking, I don't think I have anything that can help me in my next match...and Choar isn't a good choice for a water monster." Kaz answered never taking his eyes off his scanner.

"Well whatever you do, you may want to do it fast...your match starts here in the next hour." Payton replied pointing to his watch.

"Maybe I'll go to Chaotic and find a new monster that I know can win me the battle." Kaz was now getting excited.

"Woh...carful there Kaz," Tom now said joining the conversation, "Your match is in an hour, I don't think you'd have enough time to find a new monster."

Kaz sighed, but then just as quickly smiled, "I can ask Chaor."

Sarah looked at him and laughed to herself. "ya I'm sure the fire king has taken on a water triber." she mocked.

"Ya, well it could happen.." Kaz said now a bit nerves.

"Ya, whatever flame head." Tom said ruffling his friends hair.

Kaz pushed Tom off of him and ran his hand over his hair as to fix what damage his friend caused. "Well...I'm going to still try."

His friends smiled. "Ok Kaz, well good luck." Sarah remarked.

"And don't be gone to long, k bro." Payton said.

"Yeah I'll be back soon no worries." Kaz grinned.

"Well see'a dude come back safe, or we're going in for ya." Tom replied with an quell smile.

"I will."

#######

"Who are you?" a deep rumbled voice asked.

"My name is not of use to you...Chaor." a large red dragon, equal to the size of Chaor spoke. his eyes where a dark yellow and his body was that of a four legged dragon with a tail just the same as Chaor but longer.

"I don't know where you came from...but you are not welcome here!" Chaor growled.

"Oh but I didn't come here because I was invited...I came to over throw you." he grinned evilly.

Chaor walked up to the other dragon and got right in his face. "I'd like to see you try." he growled.

"Fight me...in the open land...unless you want your people to get caught in the cross fire." the dragon grinned.

"Why would that be of concern to you?" Chaor asked, yes he didn't want his people hurt, but for this dragon to care it had to mean something.

"Like you Chaor-I care about my people...and once I defeat you they will be my people...now wont they?"

"Never!" Chaor yelled.

The other dragon grinned and blasted a ball of fire at Chaor.

Chaor got wide-eyed but quickly blasted his own fire attack blocking the others.

Grinning the dragon jumped up and did a fire blast kick. Chaor didn't fully see it coming and went flying into the air.

"Give it up Chaor...your kingdom is mine."

Chaor growled, "Over my dead body!" he roared.

"That will be arranged...don't worry." the other mocked.

Chaor growled louder in anger.

"Come on Chaor, hit me with your best shot!"

Chaor groaned angrily and built up a powerful fire blast, the other dragon began to do the same. Chaor felt his attack almost ready, but something suddenly didn't feel right...if felt as if the dragon was postponing something, looking for something or someone.

Chaor shook his head, now was not the time to think about stuff, he had him right where he wanted him and he was not about to let his kingdom be overthrown.

At the same time both monsters released there fire blast...but~

#####

Kaz's scanner blinked a few times giving Kaz a worried look, he was about to forget porting to perim but before he could get off the porting ground it had already teleported him...

"AHH!" Kaz was instantly hit with both dragons fire attacks at once, his scanner when flying into the air and hit the ground busted to bits.

Chaor heard Kaz's cries and saw him appear right in the center of the oncoming flames.  
Chaor was at a loss, and he felt a powerful pain in his chest.

Kaz fell to the ground on his back.

The other dragon gave an evil laugh and took off with out a sign.

Choar was pissed, but he knew he had to help Kaz, and fast.

Running to his side Chaor saw the teens eyes were closed and his breathing at a pause.

He knelt down and picked Kaz up, the boy didn't move or make a sound.

Running back to his lair Chaor broke down the doors and called for Agitos and Tokinom.

"What is it lord Chaor?" Tokinom asked flying down in front of him, Agitos with behind.

"It's Kaz he needs help." He then showed the two the young boy in his arms.

"How did this happen?" Tokinom asked.

Chaor ignored her question and just lowered his head a bit.

Agitos winced at the sight and put a clawed hand to the boys brunt chest.

"I'm sorry lord Chaor, but the boy is dead..."

"NO! HIS NOT!" Chaor roared. "I WON"T LET HIM DIE!"

"But my king, we..."

"NO!" Chaor yelled again. "Give me anything! Something to help heal him!"

Agitos and Tokinom looked at each other and nodded slightly. They weren't going to deny their king of his wish.

"I'll get every thing we may need." Agitos said.

Chaor carried Kaz up to his room and gently laid him on the bed on his back. Kaz was brunt badly, his whole body was covered in burn blisters, his face and hair were sensed, and his glasses broke, Chaor began to worry if a piece of glass could have gotten in his eye.

Chaor stroked Kaz's arm looking over his burns. Why did Kaz have to port right there?  
Then Chaor remembered the dragon...he must have planed it from the start! Why didn't he hold back? why couldn't he have held his fire attack just a few more moments? Maybe Kaz wouldn't be here right now.

But Chaor just could help but feel it was his fault.

Agitos came back into the room with a jar of burn cream. "Here Chaor...we have to rub this over his whole body."

Chaor snatched the cream from him and looked at it.

"Bring me a tube full!" Chaor demanded.

"But..."

"NO BUTTS!" Chaor roared.

Agitos nodded and left to get what Chaor wanted.

Chaor looked at the cream in his hand and sighed; this wasn't going to help his Kazzy, it would be empty before he got it over all of him.

Angry and frustrated Choar threw the cream watching it crash to the wall and looked back at Kaz.

The boy still didn't seem to be breathing. "You can't be dead Kazzy...you can't-not by my hand..." Chaor spoke sadness clear in his voice.

Stroking the soft, dusty, hair of the young boy Choar groaned, Kaz's clothes were a mess, they were nothing more then a pack of lose rags. Chaor knew he'd have to strip him of his tattered clothes, but wished to wait until Agitos came back.

In no time after thinking of his return Agitos and Tokinom walked into the room both carrying a large tube of the white burn cream.

"Hey you are master Chaor."

Tokinom gave the boy on the bed another hurtful look. "I don't see why you bother Chaor, the boy is clearly de-"

"DON"T SAY THAT!" Chaor yelled making the room shake. Both of his advisers stared at him in shock.

"My apologies lord Chaor."

Chaor gave an angry look. "Now get out..." it was a hard and simple request. Both of the monsters obeyed instantly.

Chaor waited until the door was shut before he looked back over at Kaz.

Every time he looked at the boy his heart hurt. "Why didn't I wait?"

Chaor then gently took the ripped clothes off of Kaz, which was more simple then he thought since the cloth just fell off on its own.

Kaz was now bare but his burnt boxers, luckily it seemed the worse there was his white boxers turning black. But it didn't take a geneses to know Kaz was going to need burn cream there too.

Slowly and gently Chaor picked Kaz up baby style. Chaor was about to dip Kaz into the cream, but stopped just before the boys back touched the white cream.

"What would be the point?" Choar sighed, this cream won't help if your not still alive..." Chaor couldn't believe he just said that, but he couldn't pretend forever...

Chaor for once in his life felt a tear fall from his face. Chaor buried his face in the boy's hair and hid his crying face.

After a short while Chaor pulled his face away and felt it was time to face the facts...he would bury Kaz and tell the boys friends, even if he did hate them, what happened.

Chaor stroked Kaz's hair again and got ready to call Tokinom to help him put the boy to rest, but then heard a sound that made his heart jump.

A painful whimper and shutter had Chaor look at the boy in his arms and gave a thankful smiled.

Tears of pain fell down Kaz's face. Chaor was so happy to see Kaz was still alive.

Quickly Chaor saw Kaz starting to struggle, he knew Kaz was in unbearable pain, and dipped him in the cream.

Kaz felt his whole body cool and the pain subside a little. It was amazing he was still to weak to open his eyes to see just where he was.

Chaor kept Kaz in the cream and carefully wrapped his tail around Kaz's body.

Once Kaz was wrapped he slowly lifted him out of the cream and took a small bit into his hand and rubbed it on Kaz's face gently after taking off his glasses.

Kaz whimpered but didn't do much else. The pain he suffered just left him exhausted.

Chaor made sure Kaz was fully wrapped in his tail. The only part of Kaz that could be seen was his face. Chaor even went far enough to have the tip of his tail wrapped around Kaz's head, but keeping his eyes and mouth free to breath.

Chaor knew Kaz wouldn't be in much pain as long as the cream covered him. After all it was a special pain relieving cream.

Kaz began to breath easier and soon found he could open his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but he somehow felt safe in what ever he was wrapped in. Waiting for his eyes to focuses, which was hard with out his glasses, he saw a red blur in front of him.

"Chaor?" Kaz asked weakly saying the first thing he could think of that was red.

"Its ok Kaz, I'm here. You'll be ok."

Kaz smiled a bit but felt the urge to move, which to his dismay couldn't.

"Choar...where am I?" Kaz whispered.

Chaor sat down on his bed, "You're in my chambers Kazzy."

Kaz whimpered in pain as he tried to move again. "Chaor...why can't...I move?" He asked trembling in pain and the urge to move.

"I have you safely wrapped in my tail Kaz, you have no need to move-you'll just hurt your self."

"But I have to..." Kaz whined.

Chaor frowned, he had forgotten Ulmar said the cream was best to heal all kind of burns but had an odd side effect on humans.

"It's only the cream Kazzy, but if I release you you'll be shot down in pain."

Kaz felt a tear enter his eye. "Can I have my scanner? I can port back home and be healed...then come back."

Chaor sighed and pulled Kaz closer to bushed the side of his face sweetly with a claw.

"I'm afraid-you can't go back..."

Kaz got wide eyed.

"When you were hit, your scanner broke...but don't worry, I'll have Ulmar try to fix it for you."

Kaz was happy Chaor was going to try to fix it, but in the mean time he was stuck here...and in bad shape.

"It hurts so much..." Kaz whimpered.

"Shh...I know it does...I know." Chaor stroked the boys hair trying to calm him.

Kaz was happy Chaor was there with him, and most of all happy Chaor cared enough to be there for him.

For a while Kaz and Chaor didn't speak. Chaor now and again re-dipped Kaz into the cream and kept him wrapped up safely in his tail.

Kaz soon felt himself falling back asleep when the door opened.

"Chaor, are you sure you still..." Agitos began but stopped when he noticed the boy was alive.

Chaor looked at him knowing what he was about to say he felt happy he had proof of what he said was true.

Before Agitos could say anything else Chaor cut in. "Tell Ulmar to bring up that healing potion he's been working on for me."

Nodding he left the room to fetch Ulmar.

Kaz looked up at Chaor in question.

"What is it Kazzy?" Chaor asked looking at him.

Kaz whimpered, both in pain and fear. Sure Chaor was taking care of him, but that didn't mean he wasn't getting in Chaor's way.

"Its nothing..." Kaz whispered still in to much pain to talk any louder.

Chaor saw the change in Kaz and felt as if he did or said something wrong to cause the boy to fear him.

"No its not Kaz. You can talk to me...I'm not going to hurt you...I'd never hurt you."

Kaz looked back into Chaor's eyes, "I was just wondering...about the healing-" Before Kaz finished Chaor answered.

"I've had Ulmar make a healing potion a few mouths ago...but it didn't work the way we wanted. The potion was to heal me in battle, but instead...

Before Chaor could finish the door opened and Ulmar walked in holding up a needle with pink liquid.

"Are you sure you want this lord Chaor? I haven't been able to fix it."

Chaor grinned, "Yes."

Kaz grew fearful of what could have been wrong with the potion and why Chaor was still willing to use it.

"Now Ulmar inject me with it."

Ulmar did as was asked and put the needle right into Chaor's shoulder blade.

"It will take a full hour before it take effect." Ulmar said getting ready to leave.

Chaor nodded.

Once Ulmar left Chaor looked back at Kaz. "Don't worry Kazzy...with his cream keeping your pain at bay and this potion fully in effect soon, you will be as good as new."

Kaz smiled and wiggled a bit to get more cozy before drifting off to sleep.

"Sleep well Kazzy...cause in an hour I'll be ready to wake you."


	2. Accident: Chapter 2

A/N: ok, I am lazy and not re-reading this chapter- but if I re-call when this story was first made it was to be them as mates, but after a while I didn't like that idea- so it changed half way though. Anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

Chaor watched as Kaz slept, he almost felt bad about having to wake him all too soon, but knew he had too, and in the long run it would be worth it.

Chaor was happy Ulmar couldn't fix the potion, at first he was irritated, but now he was grateful.

Chaor couldn't help but keep looking at the clock and the boy in his arms. Kaz looked so peaceful, despite the painful burns that covered him.

Chaor had placed Kaz into the cream before he cradled him in his arms, the boy still in nothing but his boxers.

The more he looked at Kaz the more he wanted to nuzzle him...be he could wait-there was no point in making the poor boy wake up before the full hour was up.

After a while Ulmar walked in.

"How is it Chaor?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Chaor grinned and opened his mouth..."is it blue yet Ulmar?"

Ulmar gave a sigh and answered, "Almost lord Chaor."

Nodding his approval Ulmar left.

Chaor looked back at the clock and saw he had two minets left. Smiley Chaor felt he could now start to wake the sleeping boy.

Gently as he could Chaor shook Kaz awake. "Kazzy...get up. It's time."

Kaz heard Chaor's voice and slowly opened his eyes. His body hurt so much he almost wished Chaor didn't wake him, but he knew Chaor had to.

Chaor smiled as he saw Kaz's eyes look up at him. "Come on, let's get you healed." Chaor said in his normal tone. Kaz flinched when Chaor spoke, he knew he was getting in Chaors way, but he knew he could not do anything about it either.

Chaor saw Kaz flinch and regretted his tone, but he did not want the boy to think of different of him, after all yes he liked Kaz, maybe more then he should, but he couldn't ever let him know. And for what he was about to have to do Chaor knew to keep Kaz away from that mind set he was going to have to use his normal strict tone.

"You asked what the healing potion dose earlier, well now I can show you." Chaor opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Kaz looked at the once red organ and saw it was now a shimmering icy blue.

Kaz looked up at Chaor confused. "It just turned your tongue blue..." Kaz said a little weakly.

"Yes Kaz...but it blue for a reason." Chaor grinned. "See instead of it healing me like it was meant to do...Ulmar got it were it heals others...but though me."

Kaz stared at Chaor as if trying to understand what Chaor meant. Chaor leaned down to whisper in Kaz's ear. "I'm going to start the healing process...no matter what I do, don't freak out...okay?"

Kaz slowly nodded never taking his eyes off his favorite monster.

Chaor smiled and slowly ran his tongue over the boys arm.

Kaz gasped at the sudden feeling, but it didn't hurt like he thought. it was like a soothing ice chill over lapping a stream of lava, Kaz instantly felt no pain in his arm were Chaor had licked.

Chaor loved yet hated the taste of the boy in his arms. Loved because the boy was just so sweet, hate because instead of running his tongue over smooth soft flesh it was burned and rough...a felling that just made Chaor hurt.

Kaz kept gasping ever time Chaor licked somewhere new, he couldn't help it,

Chaor's warm yet cool mouth was just the best healing he had ever felt.

Chaor slowly licked every part of Kaz he could without getting the boy to freak. Working on his upper body first Chaor knew he would have to move south soon, something he was looking forward to, but feared how Kaz would react.

Kaz felt so relaxed and pain and burn free he almost forgot he was ever burned to begin with. Chaor lastly licked Kaz's face sending a violent shudder though the boy's body.

"Don't be scared Kaz...your face needs healing to you know." he was speaking in that rough tone again. Kaz felt bad for liking Chaors touch, what would Chaor do if he found out he was feeling such things?

"Sorry Chaor." Kaz whispered.

"Its fine Kaz...I'd expect you to shudder, I just don't want you to fear what I'm doing." Chaors voice lowered and Kaz almost declared it as gentle?

Kaz gave a heavy sigh and waited for Chaor to continue.

Chaor licked Kaz's face once more and then his belly before he looked back into the boys eyes.

"I have to work on the lower half of you now...remember, it's only to heal you...I'm not trying to hurt or scare you."

Kaz nodded and Chaor grinned pleased. Slowly has before Chaor licked Kaz's leg.

Now Kaz really felt odd, he couldn't tell if he really liked Chaors lounge on him or not...it just felt so...weird...

Chaor lapped and licked everywhere on the boy keeping the boys boxers in place. Then once he saw Kaz was feeling better all around he took a hold of the last bit of fabric.

"I'm going to work here now Kazzy..." Kaz swallowed a lump that seemed to have formed in his throat and nodded.

Chaor gently pulled the boxers off, Kaz gave a pained yelp once he did. Chaor growled, he didn't want to hurt Kaz but the boys burns were to sensitive to the clothes.

"Sorry Kaz, I'll try to be easy."

Kaz only nodded and shut his eyes in pain as the cloth of his boxers scraped his burned skin.

At last Chaor had the boxers removed and let his saliva run out of his mouth onto

Kaz to help stop the sudden pain.

Kaz relaxed feeling the cool smooth liquid on him.

"Feeling better Kazzy?" Chaor asked seeing the relaxed look on the young ones face.

Kaz nodded still looking relaxed. Chaor almost felt the urge to bend down and kiss him.

"Let's finish getting you healed..." Chaor said, than started to lick Kaz again.  
After Chaor was done Kaz began to shiver, due to the cold that hit his now wet skin.

Chaor dunked his tail in the cream a slowly, gently wrapped his tail around Kaz keeping him close to his body.

Kaz whimpered in slight pain and started to squirm.

"Shh...it's ok Kazzy...it's ok." Chaor cooed.

"C...Chaor...?" Kaz whimpered.

Chaor looked at Kaz to let him know he was all ears to what he had to say.

"Why...are you doing this...for me?"

Chaor was taken back at this, he wasn't sure of what to even say.

Kaz waited and watched Chaor's face expression.

At last Chaor spoke. "I care about you Kaz...I don't know why, but...you're like a son to me..." he slightly lied. Yes, he loved Kaz, and maybe in this case he did see  
him more as a son...but he knew the true reason, and that scared him more than anything.

Kaz smiled at this and nuzzled more into the tail around him. "Thanks  
Chaor...that's all I wanted to know." with that Kaz fell asleep.

Chaor brushed some of the boys fire red hair out of his eyes and smiled. "Ya...maybe it's more of a father and son kind of love my young Kazzy...after all...the love I feel I know would only hurt and destroy you...knowing I can't really have you in a mate like way, at least I get you in this way."

Chaor then bent down and kissed Kaz on the head.

"Good night my Kazzy...my son."


	3. Accident: Chapter 3

The day was peaceful and all of Perim glowed. Kaz walked around the underworld like he normally did, he was happy Ulmar had fixed his scanner so he could go back home and fully heal from his past 'burned' experience. But even thou it was painful, he couldn't help but feel that if he could go back in time to change it, he wouldn't. For ever since that day, him and Chaor had never been closer. The more Kaz thought about it, he loved having Chaor for a 'dad' he was kind, and even went as far as to have a bit of fun with him.

Today Kaz was going to meet Chaor for some training. Chaor said it would help him defend himself better, Chaor was fully aware of Kaz's weak state and always feared him getting into a fight, but felt better when Kaz agreed to learn to fight.

Kaz walked into Chaors chambers. Chaor watched Kaz enter and a huge smile played on his face.

"I'm here." Kaz grinned.

Chaor walked up close to Kaz making the small boy look up at him.

Before Kaz could ask anything Chaor leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head. "Its good to see you my son." Chaor grinned. "Come on, we have a lot planed today."

Kaz smiled and followed Chaor out the door.

Going to an area that was more of a grassland Chaor handed Kaz a dueling sword, and he himself had a wooden sword.

"Ok Kazzy, what I want you to do is come at me...but plan out your attack, don't strike blindly." 'huh, maybe I should follow my own advice' Chaor thought to himself chuckling.

Kaz pulled the sword back and looked at the way Chaor was standing, his side was wide open, maybe he could get him there.

Having a good idea, Kaz ran and swung at Chaor. But he was faster and blocked tossing Kaz to the ground.

"Got to do better then that Kazzy." Chaor remarked smiling.

Kaz rubbed his backside as he got up. Giving a glare Kaz thought of another strike point, but when he really couldn't find one, he did what he normally say Chaor do...attack blindly.

Kaz rushed at Chaor only to be by passed. Chaor had jumped over Kaz leaving the poor boy in almost shock.

Looking behind him he saw Choar chuckling.

Without thinking Kaz got a strong grip on the sword and jumped at Chaor...the blades clashed.

Chaor used his to block, while Kaz used his to attack. Going back and forth, it wasn't long before Kaz found an opening and slashed Chaor making the monster stumble back in shock.

Kaz gave a grin as he saw Chaor's face.

"Good job Kazzy...your getting the grip of it...I couldn't be prouder." he smiled.

Kaz's face pracitly glowed.

"Come here Kaz." Chaor said leading him behind a few bushes. "You deserve it."

Kaz followed Chaor to a huge hot spring.

"This hot spring is a great spot to relax and even heal." Chaor explained as he got in.

Kaz grinned and pulled out is scanner. Choar saw this and smiled he had a feeling Kaz would want to scan this place, after all who wouldn't?

After his scan he took off his shoes and shirt and got in.

Chaor watched Kaz try to find the bottom of the floor but know the water must have been too deep for the young human so grabbed him up.

"You're too small to reach the floor Kaz, I'll keep you afloat." He smiled.

Kaz looked up at his 'dad' and grinned with a nod.

Choar loved holding Kaz, it made him the happiest monster in all of Perim.

Kaz leaned back on Chaor and closed his eyes just enjoying the water and the company, Chaor doing the same.

After a while Chaor moved Kaz off of him. Kaz looked at Chaor with question.

"I still have another activity planed for us." he explained grinning.

Kaz smiled and got out of the water.

Kaz followed Chaor until he saw him stop at a super underworld one wheeled-bike.

"Come on Kaz, lets go for a ride."

Both zoomed off into the sunset. Father and Son...but there fun peaceful day was about to be destroyed!

A pair of red eyes glared into the dark unnoticed.

"So that little pest survived the blast of both mine and Chaor's fire...I guess I'll just have to work harder to get rid of him and then when Chaor is heart broken is the time I can move in and take over his kingdom..."

To Be Continued!

* * *

A/N: I don't know when I will have the new chapter up for both here and DA, but it will be when I'm not so lazy.

Quick note to all, I will be gone for 2 weeks starting this weekend (7/10/2010) so in that time space there will be _no_ updates to any fanfics.

Like always _**Review! **_**^_^**


	4. Accident: Chapter 4

A/N: ya, sorry I just don't care if they are out of character at any point-I don't watch the show much so I don't know, and I don't plan on watching it just for fanfic sake. plus to be honest I think I have them IC pretty good, sure Chaor is more or less OC but due to how he seems to care for Kaz, if he felt it was his fault the kid got hurt and almost killed I'm sure he would change faster than having to go though pages of 'his feelings' when I can just jump into it without much OC-ness...honestly, I'm trying to entertain you, not put you to sleep. It's _not_ a love story.

Chapter 4

As Chaor and Kaz rode to their next 'vacation' spot Chaor helped Kaz off the Mowercycle.

"Come along Kazzy...I want to show you something." Chaor grinned as he led Kaz into the cave they had stopped at.

Walking deeper into the dark cave Kaz clung closer to Chaor; the monster chuckling at the action.

"There is nothing to fear in here, this cave is a safety spot…you are the first human ever to be in here…but it is also that reason I cannot allow you to scan it." Chaor briefly explained.

Kaz blushed and stuffed his scanner back into his pocket.

As they got deeper in Kaz noticed a dim blue glow up ahead.

The cave's walls were covered in light blue crystals, giving the dark cave a beautiful light glow.

"What is this place?" Kaz asked no longer afraid but memorized.

"This Kazzy, is the Crystal Power Base Cavern. Better known as Cryosern."

Kaz's jaw dropped, "I never even knew this place existed!"

Chaor nodded gently, "Here, no monster can use any attacks of any kind, but in return, get regenerated…I can already feel my power grow." He laughed.

Kaz shook his head with a roll of his eyes and walked in front of the creatures going more into the beautiful cave looking at the surrounding blue jewels.

"This place is so cool, are you sure I can't scan it?" Kaz almost whined.

"No!" Chaor snapped but quickly went back to a calmer voice, "no Kazzy…this place is sacred, you are the only human to ever step foot in here and I plan to keep it that way."

Kaz sighed with disappointment but understood; he would have loved Tom to see this, but rules were rules, and after all Chaor had done for him, he wasn't about to break any of them.

"These crystals' give off their own power...if a creature was to touch one it would back fire in there very hand. Trust me it hurts."

Kaz giggled a little inside as he pictured Chaor actually trying to grab one and getting burned. After all if he knew his favorite monster well enough, like he knew he did, Chaor did try at least once if not twice.

The two of them continued into the main frame of the cave which was huge.

The main part was maybe 100 so feet high and had a rushing river which was surrounding a large rock that could be described as a mountain.

"This place is amazing Chaor!" Kaz squealed.

Chaor simply nodded as he watched Kaz explore.

Out of reaction Kaz pulled out his scanner but almost dropped it once he heard his name.

"Kazzy…" Chaor warned.

Kaz slowly turned his head, scared and embarrassed that he was caught. Chaor waved his claw as a sign for Kaz to come here.

Walking over to the monster, he handed him his scanner. "Sorry Chaor, guess it's just out of habit."

"I know." Was the answer he got before a slight smile greeted him with a 'it's ok I understand' look.

Kaz smiled back before heading back to look at the beautiful cave.

As Kaz wondered around, still in Chaor's view, he didn't notice the red eyes in the caves shadows, and neither did Chaor.

'_Soon Chaor….your kingdom will be mine.' _

Kaz suddenly heard a noise and looked to see where it came from but before he knew it, a huge claw came out of nowhere and slashed him in the face knocking him down hard; blood running down his face.

"KAZ!" Chaor roared as he saw the other appear and Kaz fall. "You'll pay for that!" he threatened noticing he couldn't get to Kaz without going through the other.

"I told you Chaor, your kingdom is mine." It was the same dragon like monster from before, the one who had burned Kaz.

"I'll kill you for all that you have done!" Chaor snapped and rushed at the beast with full force.

The creature moved faster leaving Chaor to crash into the caves wall.

"You have to be faster if you plan on killing me." He grinned.

"Who the heck are you?" Chaor growled.

"I guess it's about time I tell you, after all it's not like you'll be around long enough for it to make a difference." He smiled evilly, "My name is Karudio."

Chaor growled full of hate and anger. "Karudio huh?...well I hope you planned a funeral."

Karudio laughed, "As a matter of fact, I did….yours!" he yelled and suddenly a huge flame of fire shot from his hand hitting Chaor.

Kaz gasped in both surprise and fear. '_But wait, I thought Chaor said this cave perverts chaotic creatures from using powers?' _

Chaor slowly got up standing ready for another blow he knew was coming. "How are you able to use your powers in here?"

Karudio smirked at the question. "Simple….I'm not a chaotic monster…"

At that Kaz and Chaor's mouths both fell open. How was that even possible? And worse! If he wasn't a chaotic creature…then what was he?

"Then what are you!" Chaor demanded.

Karudio made a small bow, "I am, un experiment...how ever when the human released me, thinking they made a chaotic creature of there own…they were mistaken."

Kaz, still bleeding and on the floor, was now in shock. Were the code masters responsible?

"But once I was free, they realized they had made a grave mistake….I'm sure you are aware of the monster called Lord Van Bloot, right?"

Chaor nodded still in shock himself to really from words.

"I obliterated him." Karudio boosted.

"You what!" Chaor yelled in utter shock.

"Yes…and once I destroy you, taking over the Overworld will be just as easy…after all, as I found your weakness," he glanced over at Kaz, "I too found his." He shifted his gaze back over to Chaor.

Kaz went wide-eyed. "Tom!" it was more of a reactive reflex on the horrifying thought of Tom being hurt as he was.

Karudio chuckled "Tom huh? Thank you, I'll have to keep that lock in my mind for when I run into Maxxor."

Chaor's anger rose, and so did his temper, to very high levels. "You….you!" Chaor got up and ran at the monster regardless of no powers.

Again Karudio moved, but this time was different, instead of Chaor hitting the floor or wall, he turned and grabbed Karudio's tail and keep himself up.

"You think you're so strong, let's take this fight outside…then we will see who is stronger."

Karudio swung his tail knocking Chaor into the wall as an answer.

"Whats the matter?" Kaz began getting Karudio's attention. "Afraid he might beat you?"

Now if Karudio was calm before, he sure wasn't now. Glaring at the human, he sent a fire ball his way.

"No!" Chaor quickly got in its path getting tossed back a few feet, but saved Kaz.

"Don't….touch…..him…" as the dust cloud cleared Karudio saw Chaor standing his ground. Burns covered his body as well as blood, but he stood strong. "And your wrong, this human…my son…is not my weakness…."

Karudio was confused for a moment before Chaor roared and a huge blast of fire, bigger and hotter the any Karudio had produced, blasted him filling up the cave and over all blasting him right out of it.

The creature got up to his feet quickly but saw Chaor had already walked out of the cave and was heading over to him.

"I hope you're ready…because you're about to DIE!"

Back in the cave, Kaz slowly and painfully got up to his feet. His face felt like it was on fire and blood had ran into his left eye making it hard to see.

Walking over to the outside of the cave Kaz gasped with shock at what he saw.

Chaor was standing over Karudio's dead body, blood dripping from his closed clawed hand.

Back at Chaor's lair, Kaz sat on the beasts lap with a look of relief.

"Oh, here Kazzy…" Chaor handed Kaz his scanner he took earlier.

Kaz looked up at Chaor and smiled, "Thanks…"taking the scanner Kaz then gave a look at he just remembered something. "Oh ya, hey Chaor…I know you don't approve of me bringing friends with me here, but there is this one girl back in Chaotic and I think she really likes me…" he said starting to fidget not sure how to continue.

Chaor smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "I would like to met her." He smiled.

* * *

_Ya! This story is now done! Ten points if you figure out 'who' the girl is. _^_~_ I wanted to end it on a happier note._ ^_^ And yes sorry for the violence, guess it was kinda unnecessary to describe the blood. ^^; but I just can't help myself sometimes.


End file.
